The Start of a Perfectly Drunk Romance
by Chris Uzumaki-sensei
Summary: One bottle of alcohol, two people who never had sex. One forgettable night that they both need to remember. Will the alcohol open up their eyes to new possibilities? Or could it drive them apart forever? Sometimes alcohol can reveal hidden desire and truths but can it lead you to your soul mate? Naru/Hina


As seventeen year old Naruto Namikazie took a deep breath in his sleep, he felt his head spinning and his body feeling heavy and feverish. He couldn't believe how much he drank last night especially since it was his first time consuming alcohol; everything was a blur from last night. As he tried moved his left arm he was unable to move it, as he moved his hand up and down he felt something smooth that reminded him of the finest silk. He kept rubbing up and down until he heard.

"Ohh Naruto-kun do that to me again" Said the sultry voice.

Naruto opened one eye and looked down, he nearly pass out from shock. It was Hinata Hyuuga laying completely naked and laying on his chest with his arms around her and she was running her leg up and down against his thigh that made him wake up fully. With both eyes open he took in her naked view and was astounded on how perfect her body looked. The blanket only cover part of her backside and some of her legs but the top was entirely for show as Naruto made sure to keep on looking in awe. He quickly tried to remember just what had happened last night. As it started to come to him Hinata stirred and opened one of her eyes. As she looked at Naruto a look of surprise and utter shock showed on her face.

"Naruto what are you doing in my room? Better yet what are you doing in my bed naked?" The covers came off Hinata exposing her breast to Naruto.

"You mean my room and bed don't you Hinata?" Naruto pointed to his belongings and the pulled the covers over Hinata breast as he had a crimson blush on his face.

Hinata grabbed the covers and jumped out of the bed leaving Naruto totally naked making her almost pass out from his nude body.

"Help me find my clothes…now!" Hinata never knew that she could feel so scared from seeing a real life naked boy's body. She couldn't help but to stare. She thought Naruto's body was amazing and super hot.

Naruto quickly jumped up and grabbed a pillow and cover his nether region with it. He looked around and found his boxer shorts by the bed and put them on with the quickness. As he helped look for Hinata's garments, they were strewn everywhere. Her bra was on the computer desk; her panties were on the top of the ceiling fan. Neither of them knew how they got there. Her dress was on the window sill and her blouse by the door and looked like it was literally torn off by a mad man who hadn't seen a woman's body in thirty-five years. Naruto saw her torn blouse so he went and gave her one of his shirts to wear.

As she gather all her clothes she was about to leave the room until Naruto stopped her.

"Sorry Hinata but you're going to have to change in here, the bathroom is being remodeled and the only bathroom in the house we use is in my mom and dad's room.

Hinata face went red once again, she really didn't want to change in front of Naruto but if she had to she had to.

"Turn around Naruto; I don't want you to see me naked." Hinata held the covers even tighter.

Naruto turned around to give her some privacy. Hinata looked at Naruto's back and it was covered with fresh scratches and he had several sucker bites on his neck. As she looked down she noticed she had love marking on her breast and her neck, this made her weak in the knees.

"_We just had sex and she doesn't want me to see her nude? I'm starting to remember some of things from last night and what we did would make Kim Kardashian pass out."_ Thought Naruto.

Naruto thought what could he say to Hinata about what happened last night. He was so deep into his thoughts he failed to see he was staring in the mirror in front of him. His thoughts interrupted when he saw Hinata changing her clothes in the mirror but she was partially naked. He stared so hard at her through the mirror he thought he would burn a hole through her with his gaze. Hinata heard Naruto breathing heavy and looked up and saw him staring at her through the mirror.

"Naruto you…you…Pervert!"Hinata picked up a pillow and whacked him as hard as she could in the back of the head for getting a look at her naked.

"Sorry…sorry I wasn't trying to be perverted. I just looked up and there you were in the mirror …so... sorry." Naruto noticed now that he was getting an erection and he definitely didn't want Hinata to see that. "Look Hinata I'll go outside for about ten minutes so you can have time to think about what happened last night and I'll drive you home so we can talk about it when I get back."

Hinata looked at him flushing red from embarrassment; she gave a single nod for okay.

Naruto threw on yesterday's clothes on and left the room so Hinata could be alone.

* * *

><p>As he walked around the corner he quickly took out his cell phone and called his best friend Sasuke. The phone kept ringing and ringing until a groggily voice answered.<p>

"Naruto this better be an emergency it's fucking 5:13 a.m. or I swear that I'll rip off your got damn head from your body! You know I'm at the hotel with Sakura so I'm definitely not leaving to get you."

"Damn it Sasuke tell your little friend to call at an appropriate hour!" Sakura rolled back over trying to get some sleep.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he heard Naruto talk a mile a minute about something but couldn't understand him.

"Slow down, what about Hinata?" Sasuke groaned as he stretched a little.

This woke Sakura up somewhat.

"IsleptwithHinataandnowI'm freakingoutwehadsomedrinkslastnightandwemadeloveallnight."

"Naruto will you slow down and take a deep breath so I can understand you. You're just rambling nonsense in my ear." Sasuke really didn't need to hear Naruto's problems this early in the morning.

Naruto took a deep breath.

"I…slept…with…Hinata…last…night…and...Now…I'm freaking…out…we…had…some…drinks…last…night…and…we…made…love…all…night!"

Sasuke shot straight up from the bed.

"You slept with Hinata as in Hinata Hyuuga! You got to be shitting me…you two?" Sasuke volume and him jumping up from bed woke Sakura completely up as she heard what Sasuke just said.

"Give me that phone Sasuke!" She took the phone violently from Sasuke and started yelling in the phone.

"What did you do you bastard!? Did you spike her drink? Did you force her to get drunk so you could get her into bed? Naruto Hinata is a virgin; her virginity is something she can't get back." Sakura waited for Naruto's answer.

"She was a virgin? Way to go Naruto!" As Sasuke screamed in the background of the phone.

Sakura quickly grabbed a pillow and hit Sasuke in the face with it shutting him up.

"She was a virgin?" Said Naruto feeling more conflicted on the matter. "But what about that Kiba guy? They were almost inseparable in school."

"That's just a front Naruto, Kiba likes Hinata but Hinata just likes him as a friend and Kiba knows it. Hell they never even kissed. Kiba wants to change her mind but Hinata is really shy and doesn't want to hurt Kiba's feelings plus Kiba is a really great guy so she really didn't mind spending time with him.

Naruto was quiet for a long time.

"What is she doing now?" Asked Sakura.

"I don't know? I left the house so she could think about what happened last night, it is a lot to take in."

"Idiot…moron…stupid…brainless, of all the dimwitted things to do you left her alone? She's probably freaking out right about now! You two went from friends to lovers in a matter of hours, don't you think she's confuse right about now, especially since she always like you!" Sakura saw her phone ringing and saw it was Hinata calling her; she gave the phone back to Sasuke. "Talk some sense into your brain dead friend."

"Wait... she what?! Sakura did you say she always like me? Sakura are you there." Naruto heart started to race after he found out that bit of information from Sakura. Things just got more complicated.

"Sakura-chanIjustsleptwithNarutoandI'mfreakingoutandhejustleftmeallaloneinhisroom." Hinata ran through her words just like Naruto did.

Sakura took a deep sigh and told Hinata to calm herself down.

"He probably didn't want to freak you out Hinata, it's not like he's not coming back to you. Now tell me how this happened?"

"Well it started when we all met at that little diner Naruto loves so much, my cousin Neji was on winter break from college and wanted to make a few more dollars so he asked if all of us wanted to spring for a hotel room if he used his credit card.

"Yeah I remember he charged us all an extra twenty dollars so we could get the rooms making about 120 dollars off all of us. Go head continue."

"Well everyone agreed and used each other as a backup story so we could fool our parents. Since everyone else was officially a couple me and Naruto decided not to waste our money like that but decided to celebrate with our friends. As we all partied Naruto's phone kept ringing over and over, I noticed that each time it rang he became angry and then sad. So I went to see if everything was all right. He tried to play it off but I know Naruto better than he knows himself. It was too crowded to have a one on one conversation so I ask him to leave with me. As we were leaving I saw Lee bringing in some bottle of alcohol, so I snuck one bottle out the bag."

"What was the name of the bottle of alcohol?" Asked Sakura.

"Umm…let me think…oh yeah Puerto 151 Tricardi rum that's it."Said Hinata as she was about to finish her story.

Sakura thought about that name."Wait you mean Bacardi 151? Oh my god Hinata that's the most powerful alcohol there is! I remember Lee was going off on everyone blaming us saying we stole his favorite buzz drink! Hinata 151 means the proof in the alcohol! You can get really drunk off of 60 proof, 151 one will make you wish you never touched the stuff!" Sakura starting laughing.

"It was my first time, I didn't know. Wait are you saying I'm the cause of this situation?" Hinata waited for Sakura to say something.

"No, you both should have known when to stop but continue the story."

"Well we get to his house but he refuse to talk to me about what was going on, then I remember my father and his friend talking before and they said alcohol will make even the tight mouth person loose lipped. So I told Naruto to share my first drink with me, he did and we both damn near choked to death. Then we decided maybe we need something to help with the taste. He went downstairs and brought back some Pepsi and it tasted a whole lot better. Then…" Hinata stopped

"Hinata finish this is starting to get good." Sakura sat back down fully awake now waiting for the sex part.

"I can't remember everything but I remember him pulling my hair back and telling me that I was stunning and that he wished I was his girlfriend and he kissed me. I remember kissing him back but all I get are flashes of us rolling around in the bed and me saying his name over and over.

"Man that's a letdown; I wanted to hear some steamy sex scene on what happened. Are you really sure that something happened?"

"Positively, I have love bites on my neck and chest." Hinata sat back down on Naruto's bed.

"You could've just gone to third base and that's it?" Sakura waited patiently for Hinata to say something.

Hinata sighed she really didn't want to say this."Because I saw some blood on my leg and I'm really sore…you know down there. Naruto was really rough last night."

Sakura started laughing. "Yeah you lost your virginity alright and Naruto wasn't rough it was your first time so it's going to hurt for the first few days. So now you lost your virginity to the guy you love before you knew what love was, what're you going to do?"

"I don't know, I thought we were always going to be just friends." Hinata voice sounded troubled.

"Hinata you're still friends, friends that are in a different type of relationship, it's up to you if you want to be friends or lovers."

"But what if he just wants sex, what if he forgets that we were friends. I don't want that kind of relationship, the minute I say no he moves on to the next girl."

"Let me stop you right there Hinata, Naruto is many things but a user he's not. You two been friends since your parents introduce you to each other. You were both three years old so why would he change now? Naruto's feeling could've changed but you first have to pull yourself from that shy mode and be blunt otherwise what you two did will be considered a very big mistake." Sakura could hear Sasuke telling Naruto the same thing. Sakura wondered if Bacardi 151 opened up the inner inhibitions of desire for Naruto and Hinata.

"I'll try." Hinata voice was below a whisper.

"Good and remember to have faith in Naruto and yourself. Now I have some beauty sleep to catch up on so we'll hook up later." As Sakura said goodbye she could still hear Sasuke talking to Naruto.

"How do you do it Sasuke? I mean you and Sakura have a great relationship and you have sex all the time, aren't you nervous about what may happen in the future?" Naruto voice sounded intrigued on waiting for the answer.

"You should know, I mean you and Shion done it before what did you think of that relationship you were in?"

There was no answer from Naruto.

"Wait you never had sex either?" Oh my god Naruto you're a virgin too?" Sasuke broke out in a fit of laughter which was extremely rare for him.

"What…Naruto's also a virgin? I can't believe it all this time I thought he did the vertical hokey pokey with Shion. Well it's not like they know good sex from bad sex, they both don't have anyone to compare it to. Oh well…two drunken virgins with overly active hormones I guess it would be great sex!" Sakura began to laugh out loud also.

Naruto could hear them in the background laughing at his expense. Finally Sasuke stopped laughing and decided to give Naruto some final advice to his best friend.

"Look Naruto, Hinata is probably having conniptions right about now, so stop and get some coffee from Starbucks. That way when she sees the coffee she will realize that's why you were gone for that long. Now tell her the truth no matter what, its better she knows how you truly feel than you hiding it from her." Sasuke told Naruto to go home while he and Sakura get some more sleep.

Naruto thought about the advice and decided to be brave and follow through, today was the day Hinata would know what was truly in his heart.

* * *

><p>As Naruto walked into his room with the coffee, he saw Hinata sitting on the bed with a blush on her face. Naruto couldn't believe it, she was drinking heavily last night and woke up early in the morning and she still looked gorgeous. Naruto had everything planned on what he wanted to say to her but the only thing that came out of his mouth was…<p>

"Hey."

"Hey." As Hinata replied and adverted her eyes away from Naruto.

Naruto noticed this and was kind of hurt by her action of. Naruto sat next to Hinata on the bed and took a deep breath.

"Hinata what we did last night…I know what we did wasn't conventional way of." Naruto mind went to a total blank on what he wanted to say.

"Naruto we're friends and will stay friends, last night… well it was unusual how that we ended up like that but… I think…maybe we should

Naruto knew where this was going….she only wanted to be friends and that's it.

"I get it, you just like me as a friend, I feel the same way also… so let's just leave it like this…Ok." Naruto's voice sounded hurt but he knew his heart would shatter if she finished that sentence on seeing him only as a friend. Naruto got off the bed and head to the door.

Hinata looked at Naruto in shock, he only seen her as a friend, she silently wiped away the tears from her face.

"That's exactly what I was going to say." She got off the bed and walked to the door with Naruto.

As Naruto took slow steps to the stairs he heard Sasuke voice in the back of his mind telling him to be honest with Hinata. He stopped at the foot of the stairs and took a deep breath it was now or never she really knew how he felt.

"Hinata I lied to you, I can't be friends with you anymore."

Hinata stopped next to him and wonder how he could say something like that. She was about say something when Naruto began to speak.

"I loved you for so long that it hurts when I see you with someone else or when you're not around me. For so long I've thought about how would it feel if you were my girlfriend, that thought alone kept me up for nights. The day I met you I thought you were the prettiest girl ever with those lavender eyes of yours, I thought I would be with you like my dad is with my mom. I guess you can say like a soul mate but no one finds there soul mate at three years old do they? Every time I wanted to confess to you, I chickened out. If I would've been honest from the start we wouldn't be in this situation, this is all my doing for being too dumb for not telling you how I felt. I don't want you to think of this as a one nightstand because Hinata Hyuuga… I love you.

Hinata stood there stunned, he confessed to her. She saw that he was heading down the stairs when she reached out and grabbed his jacket. Her shyness gone, her heart beating fast, she knew that they couldn't go back to being friends. Just like Naruto she always wanted more but was too shy to act on it so she put Naruto in the friend zone. This time it wasn't going to happen.

"Me too…I mean I loved you to for a long time. This is my fault more than it's yours, I have should've taken that first step toward you the moment my heart started fluttering the day you called my name. What we did I have no regrets because it was you, I'm proud and glad that you were my first." Hinata gently turned around Naruto and kissed him softly on the lips.

Naruto couldn't believe it, Hinata was kissing him and he was kissing her back. As they broke apart both had a smile that showed that both were delighted by each other's confession.

"I was worried for awhile Naruto, I thought you like women like Sakura and I'm nothing like her."Hinata put her arms around Naruto's neck.

"Are you kidding me, who would want to marry someone who acts like my mom? Sakura's a living clone of my mom. Violent, short temper, nagger and downright scary! Plus I don't want to end up going bald like my dad. Remember when my father's hair reached his shoulders? Well my mom nagged him so much that it's leaving him a bald spot on top of his head along with a receding hairline." Naruto looked Hinata and started grinning.

Hinata tried to stifle her laugh but she just let a small chuckle.

"I know what you mean; I wouldn't want a man like my father. He's so cheap that he gets my mom to cut his hair just to save a couple of dollars. My mom leaves so many patches in his head me and my sister calls him Patches the Clown."Hinata began to laugh as Naruto joined in.

As they were about to walk down the stairs, Hinata stopped him once again.

"Carry me down." Said Hinata."I want a little romance before I leave.

Naruto smiled as he picked her up bridal style.

"Not that way." Hinata put her legs around Naruto's waist. "This is one of my fantasies about being carried like this."

Naruto grabbed her by her butt and kissed her passionately as he carried her down the stairs.

"Wow that was amazing Hinata, let's go out on a date tonight. We'll go out and paint the town red tonight.

"I don't think so."Came a voice from the side of them.

"Naruto will be grounded till he's thirty years old by his nagging mother and his balding father." Minato started to feel his hair as if he was balding.

Naruto turned around and there stood both set of their parents looking at them.

"Don't worry Hinata you're being grounded too by Patches the Clown." As Hiashi looked in the mirror at his head also.

Both teens stood there stunned unable to say one word.

"Hiashi and his wife grew concern when Hinata didn't phone home last night, so they called Tenten and she said Sakura was with you. Then they called Sakura and Sakura said Hinata was with Tenten. So they came over to ask Naruto and low and behold Hinata was here all along…in my own son room!" Kushina ran over toward Naruto and punched him directly on his head. "That punch is from your violent, short tempered, nagging mother."

That punch sent Naruto to the wall as he slid down on the floor looking up at his mother. Hinata ran and kneeled down by Naruto and raised her hand to stop Kushina from another attack.

"This little love affair of yours is officially over!" Yelled Hiashi as he grabbed Hinata by her arm.


End file.
